Too Emotional
by MissBel92
Summary: Kaoru se encuentra en un debate interior acerca de sus sentimientos y el tener que escuchar a sus dos amigas no la ayudaba en nada. (Lo se, mal summary pero bueno). One-Shot, Song-Fic.


¡**H**ola, **H**ola! **A** Todo el mundo… **A**quí les dejo mi primer fic, como ya se darán cuenta está inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas. **E**spero que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Las PPG Z y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tipo:** Romance

**Genero:** One-Shot, Song-Fic

**Canción:** Too Emotional by Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

**"Too Emotional"**

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en el parque: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.

Esta última se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras sus dos mejores amigas continuaban hablando; hasta que al ver que no las escuchaba ambas dejaron de hablar y la miraron por un momento un tanto extrañadas. Si bien a Kaoru mucho no le interesaban los temas de conversación de ellas, igual las escuchaba y luego de unos minutos comenzaba a quejarse de lo que decían. Así que ambas se miraron y Momoko tomo la palabra.

-Kaoru? –Le dijo– Kaoru, ¿estás bien? –volvió a hablar moviéndola un poco. Luego miro a Miyako.

-Kaoru –hablo está pasándole la mano por su cara– Kaoru, ¿qué sucede? – la chica continuo sin contestar y la rubia se volvió a mirar a Momoko y se encogió de hombros.

-Kaoru!-grito Momoko ya cansada de que esta pase completamente de ellas.

-Mmm...? –dijo Kaoru tranquilamente volviendo en sí, mirando a Momoko.

-Qué te pasa? –hablo Miyako un tanto preocupada.

-Nada, ¿qué me va a pasar? – le contesto mirando sus manos.

-Vamos, somos tus amigas, te conocemos. A ti te sucede algo –le dijo Momoko mirándola fijamente.

-En serio chicas, no me pasa nada –hablo un tanto esquiva– y ya es tarde me tengo que ir– se estaba levantando de su asiento cuando, tanto Momoko como Miyako la volvieron a sentar a su lugar, empujándola cada una de cada lado de sus hombros.

-Ah no!, tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que no nos digas las verdad –le dijo Momoko muy seria

-Mira Kaoru... Nosotras solo queremos ayudarte, no es la primera vez que te vemos así –dijo Miyako con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-¿Así como? Estoy perfectamente –les dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que haya puesta jamás.

-Desde hace unos días que te encuentras un tanto ida y preocupada –le hablo Miyako

-Exactamente, y no te dijimos o preguntamos nada porque creímos que tarde o temprano tu sola nos lo dirías, pero pasan los días y continúas igual, no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti –dijo Momoko con un tono de voz serio y preocupado.

-Ya les dije, no me pasa nada –hablo tercamente kaoru.

-Solo queremos ayudarte, eres nuestra mejor amiga. Por favor, dinos que sucede –le hablo pacíficamente Miyako.

-La verdad… es que ni yo misma sé que es lo que me pasa –término confesando Kaoru.

-Pues Explícate –la apuro Momoko con impaciencia, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Miyako.

Con lo difícil que es hacer hablar a Kaoru, como para que Momoko lo arruine todo con su impaciencia.

-Ya Momoko... Déjala hablar –dijo en tono serio, para luego cambiar a una expresión más dulce y dirigir su mirada hacia Kaoru –haber dinos ¿cuál es el problema?

-Butch –dijo simplemente con el ceño un tanto fruncido y la mirada perdida.

-Butch? –pregunto Momoko –que tiene, ¿le paso algo?

-No, no es nada de eso –suspiro– en realidad no es el, soy yo.

-Como que eres tú?, a ver no te estamos entendiendo, sino le pasa nada a él, entonces ¿porque lo nombras? –le dijo Miyako un tanto confundida.

-Exacto –dijo Kaoru, levantando las manos y luego tomándose la cabeza un tanto molesta.

-Oook... Ahora si ya me perdí –dijo Momoko – ¿puedes por favor ser un poquito más clara?

-Es que no se ni por dónde empezar –les dijo

-Por el principio sería un buen comienzo –le hablo Miyako con toda la paciencia que era capaz de tener. Ella se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia, sin embargo en este momento ya se le estaba acabando.

-Desde el principio? –miro a sus dos amigas con un poco de duda y estas dos asintieron con una media sonrisa, dándole ánimos –bueno todo comenzó...

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero se me fue y no, nose a donde ir)_

**I thought I knew it all**

_(Pensé que lo sabia todo)_

**But all I do is think about the next time I see you**

_(Pero lo único que hago es pensar, en la próxima vez __que __te __vea)_

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero __nos __besamos__, y se me __fue__ y no se a __donde __ir)_

**All I really know;**

_(Todo__ lo __que__realmente__ se;) _

**It's getting too emotional**

_(Es __que __estoy __demasiado __emocional)_

_**1 mes atrás **_

Se encontraban las tres jóvenes hablando o más bien dos de ellas intentaban convencer a la otra a salir a pasear por ahí.

-Vamos Kaoru, ven con nosotras –dijo Momoko, -la joven pelirroja con hermosos ojos rosas-mientras la movía del hombro.

-Si, ya verás que nos divertiremos –término diciendo Miyako -una chica rubia con unos cálidos ojos celestes-, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si claro, ajá –Kaoru no tenía ganas de salir con sus amigas o más bien en esta ocasión, no quería salir con ellas, ya que esta salida también incluiría a los respectivos novios de estas;

Cosa que significaba que se quedaría sola atrapando moscas...

No es que no se divirtiera con los chicos, de hecho eran muy buenos amigos todos y le encantaba salir con ellos, siempre y cuando no saliera con alguna parejita.

Brick y Momoko estaban juntos desde hacía cerca de dos años y Boomer y Miyako hace poco más de un año.

Los chicos eran geniales y muy divertidos, pero cuando salía con alguno de ellos se aseguraba que su pareja no; por ejemplo siempre intentaba salir con Brick y Miyako o sino con Boomer y Momoko. Porque si salía con alguna pareja, ella se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar e incómoda y terminaba regresando sola a su casa.

Por esto ahora no quería ir con ellas, porque irían Brick y Boomer con ellas y acabaría: primero incomoda, después aburrida y finalmente acabaría regresando a su casa sola.

-Ya les dije que no –volvió a hablar cruzando sus brazos –no pienso ir con ustedes, lo siento mucho, pero no.

-Oh... Vamos Kaoru, ya verás que te divertirás –le dijo Momoko.

-Si seguro, me voy a divertir muchísimo viendo como todos ustedes se hacen arrumacos, no gracias –termino de decir Kaoru

-Ya. No seas así, vamos –Momoko le tomo la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta –esta vez no nos haremos arrumacos como tú dices –cuando Kaoru la miro un tanto incrédula y a punto de protestar, continuo –Y si ese fuera el caso, no te quedaras sola. –finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres decir? –dijo Kaoru con un toque de desconfianza en su voz.

-Vamos al parque –dijo Miyako y comenzó a caminar.

Kaoru estaba segura de que ir sería un error, sin embargo su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella y termino rindiéndose y seguir a sus dos amigas.

**When you came to me**

_(Cuando viniste a mi)_

**Yeah, I thought you'd be like every other guy that I'd ever met**

_(Pensé que serias como los otros chicos que he conocido)_

**We'd hang for a while then I'd soon forget you**

_(__Saldríamos__por__ un __tiempo__ y __luego __te __olvidaría)_

**But this is something new**

_(Pero esto es algo nuevo)_

**I was not prepared to wonder where you are when you're not with me**

_(No estaba preparada para preguntarme donde estas, cuando no estás conmigo)_

**This feels so crazy**

_(este sentimiento es muy loco)_

Una vez llegaron al parque Kaoru reconoció a sus dos amigos Brick y Boomer, pero junto a ellos había alguien más.

-Hola chicos –dijo Momoko corriendo hacia Brick y abrazándolo, lo mismo hizo Miyako una vez que estuvieron cerca, fue hacia Boomer y se abrazaron, y como Kaoru supuso sus amigos prácticamente se olvidaron del resto del mundo, ella miro hacia otro lado y los dejo, sin embargo luego de un momento oyó un carraspeo, se volteo y vio al otro chico que estaba con ellos del cual se había olvidado.

Era un chico de tez pálida, ojos verdes oscuros, cabello negro y se notaba que estaba bastante bien físicamente –al menos por lo poco que podía notar-.

-Oh...perdón. Kaoru- hablo Brick –este es nuestro hermano Butch. Butch, ella es Kaoru –termino presentándolos.

-Hola –dijo el joven con una media sonrisa, mirando a la chica.

-Hola –le contesto Kaoru devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kaoru se mudo a la ciudad un día después de que tú te fuiste -le dijo Momoko a Butch

-¿A si? –contesto

-Sí, nos hicimos amigas enseguida así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo de extrañarte –le dijo Miyako en son de chiste.

-A vaya... Gracias –dijo Butch fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Es broma tonto, sabes que te extrañamos –dijo Momoko con una sonrisa –bueno que les parece si vamos al centro comercial.

-¡Si! Vamos –dijo Miyako.

Y así todos emprendieron camino hacia el centro comercial.

Unas horas después se encontraban de regreso a casa, tanto Momoko y Brick como Miyako y Boomer se encontraban enfrascados en ellos mismos más adelante, mientras que más atrás estaban Butch y Kaoru caminando en silencio, hasta que el joven rompió el silencio.

-Y… ¿La pasaste bien? –le pregunto mirándola

-La verdad es que si –le contesto mirándolo también –. Es la primera vez que nos divertimos todos juntos –le dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que estuve ausente el último año y que recién hoy nos conocemos, eso hubiera sido algo difícil –término diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

Kaoru lanzo una pequeña risa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, cada vez que salía con ellos a los cinco minutos terminaban así –dijo apuntando con la cabeza a los chicos que estaban más adelante cada par enfrascado en su propio mundo.

-Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Las últimas semanas que estuve aquí me ocurría lo mismo –la miro un momento y luego continúo hablando mirando hacia el frente.

-Suerte que te fuiste entonces –le dijo sonriendo.

-No te creas. Durante mucho tiempo tuve que aguantar los estúpidos monólogos de Brick acerca de las maravillosas cualidades de Momoko y a Boomer con sus inseguridades sobre si Miyako sentía lo mismo que él. Eran insufribles –le dijo un tanto aburrido y un poquito molesto al recordar lo tarados que parecían sus hermanos-más de lo que ya eran, según el-.

Ambos rieron por un rato y luego Kaoru volvió a hablar.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Una beca –respondió simplemente el chico.

-¿En serio? –dijo sorprendida y luego se quedó un momento en silencio para continuar–. Bueno Brick y Boomer son muy inteligentes así que... –paro de golpe al escuchar la risa de él. Y lo miro extrañada.

-Si, efectivamente mis hermanos son muy inteligentes, Brick un poco más que Boomer, pero bueno... –el la miro, Kaoru continuaba con esa expresión de no entender nada–. Era una beca de deporte –le explico– Yo soy el bueno en deportes y ellos en las clases. –termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Oh...genial –le dijo– ¿y en que deporte?

-Fútbol –dijo con orgullo.

-Guau, ¿y porque volviste?, ¿ya no eras tan bueno? –le dijo entre risas

-Jaja que graciosa. La verdad es que sigo siendo igual o más bueno que antes. –Le contesto lleno de orgullo–. La realidad es que extrañaba un poco, además del hecho de que, fuera cual sea el resultado de mi estancia en Londres, solo me quedaría por un año.

Siempre lo tuve claro.

-Londres es una ciudad preciosa. Particularmente no soy la mejor estudiante ni mucho menos, pero tengo que claro que poder estudiar allí es una gran oportunidad.

-Si puede ser. Pero no quería. Sé que parezco un tipo frio y que no me importa nada, pero la verdad es que me gusta estar con mi familia. Vivir solo es genial; vivir solo y en otro país, lejos de todo y todos no tanto. Más allá de los amigos que puedas hacer.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando mi familia decidió regresar a Tokio me enfade un poco, sin embargo una vez llegar aquí, conocer a los chicos y estar con mi familia, fue como si siempre hubiera estado aquí.

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero se me fue y no, nose a donde ir)_

**I thought I knew it all**

_(Pensé que lo sabia todo)_

**But all I do is think about the next time I see you**

_(Pero lo único que hago es pensar, en la próxima vez __que __te __vea)_

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero __nos __besamos__, y se me __fue__ y no se a __donde __ir)_

**All I really know;**

_(Todo__ lo __que__realmente__ se;) _

**It's getting too emotional**

_(Es __que __estoy __demasiado __emocional)_**  
**

Y así continuaron hablando entre risas, con anécdotas e historias hasta que llegaron a la casa de esta.

**It's a strange feeling**

_(Es un extraño sentimiento)_

**To care about someone, I guess I never really did 'til I met you, boy**

_(Preocuparse por alguien, supongo que nunca lo hice hasta que te conocí, chico)_

**How was I to know how you would affect me?**

_(¿Cómo fue, que conocerte me afecto?)_

**They say I talk too much**

_(Dicen que hablo demasiado)_

**I talk too much about you **

_(Hablo demasiado de ti)_

**The definition of being out of control and I don't wanna feel this anymore**

_(Desde que te __conocí__ ando descontrolada, y no quiero sentir esto nunca más)_

Con el paso de los días se fueron acercando cada vez más, solían salir juntos de vez en cuando y también con los demás, sin embargo estos se entretenían entre ellos, haciendo que Butch y Kaoru terminaran disfrutando la salida y regresando a casa juntos.

La verdad es que congeniaron muy bien algo que notaron todos y eso fue precisamente lo que asusto de alguna manera a Kaoru: estar pendiente de Butch y olvidarse de ella, lo que la llevo a pasar olímpicamente de él durante la última semana

Para recuperar un poco su vida.

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero se me fue y no, nose a donde ir)_

**I thought I knew it all**

_(Pensé que lo sabia todo)_

**But all I do is think about the next time I see you**

_(Pero lo único que hago es pensar, en la próxima vez __que __te __vea)_

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero __nos __besamos__, y se me __fue__ y no se a __donde __ir)_

**All I really know;**

_(Todo__ lo __que __realmente__ se;)_

**It's getting too emotional**

_(Es que estoy demasiado emocional)_**  
**

Más sin embargo le era imposible porque seguía pensando en él; además de que, las llamadas y mensajes que este le hacía, no la ayudaban nada.

-Entonces... Estas enamor... –estaba diciendo Momoko, cuando Kaoru la interrumpió.

-¡No! –Miro a su amiga con un deje de molestia– claro que no.

-Está bien –empezó Momoko nuevamente–. Supongamos que te creemos...

-Ya les dijo que… –interrumpió la joven de ojos verdes, más sin embargo, su amiga paso totalmente de ella y siguió hablando.

-¿Porque te pones así?, quiero decir, es totalmente ilógica la manera en que te estas comportando con el –la miro un segundo, y luego desvió la mirada hacia Miyako–. ¿Tú que dices?

-Momoko tiene razón Kaoru, –cuando vio que la otra iba a protestar nuevamente le hizo un gesto para que no diga nada y continuo–. Es decir, Butch no te hizo nada para que te comportes así con él. Además de que está muy preocupado por ti.

**I get this feelin' inside my heart when**

_(Tuve este sentimiento en mi corazón)_

**You come around, and when we're apart then**

_(Cuando __estabas__ a mi __lado__, y __cuando __nos __separamos)_**  
**

**I feel so torn up inside**

_(Me __sentí__ tan perdida)_

**I've gotta get control of my life**

_(necesito volver a tener el control de mi vida)_

A partir de ese momento y durante unos cuantos minutos las chicas estuvieron atosigando con preguntas y conclusiones a la pelinegra.

-Ya. Está bien. –Se resignó finalmente Kaoru, levantando un poco la voz–. Me gusta ok, me gusta Butch. –miro a sus amigas un poco molesta–. ¿Contentas?

Las dos jóvenes al oír el grito de Kaoru dejaron de hablar de repente y observaron a su amiga, sin embargo en el proceso también vieron a otra figura que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas, dejando a ambas chicas sin habla.

-¿Qué? ¿No van a decir nada? Ya les dije que si me gusta, que estoy enamorada de él o no se… eso –la joven ya se estaba enfadando; ella haciendo la confesión de su vida y sus ''amigas'' ahí con cara de tontas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –hablo alguien detrás de ella.

Kaoru trago saliva y miro a sus amigas buscando ayuda; ahora entendía la actitud de sus amigas, no podía ser que de todas las personas que pasan por el parque, justamente sea el, Butch el que la escuchara. Sin lugar a dudas en te momento deseaba poder hacerse invisible o cualquier otra cosa, pero desaparecer de ahí.

-Kaoru –dijo el joven de cabellera negra–. ¿Podríamos hablar… a solas? –termino mirando a las otras dos jóvenes, que se encontraban mirando a uno y otro respectivamente.

-Claro. Si… amm… nosotras ya nos vamos –hablo la rubia mirando a Momoko y dándole un pequeño codazo para que se mueva.

-Pero yo quiero escuchar –dijo la pelirroja con un pequeño puchero.

-Jjaja…que graciosa… ya nos vamos –agarro a Momoko del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla por el parque de regreso–. Adiós chicos… –se terminó de despedir la joven.

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But I slipped, and I don't, and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero se me fue y no, no se a donde ir)_

**I thought I knew it all**

_(Pensé que lo sabia todo)_

**But all I do is think about the next time I see you**

_(Pero lo único que hago es pensar, en la próxima vez __que __te __vea)_

**I thought I had control**

_(Pensé que tenia el control)_

**But we kissed, and I slipped and I don't know where to go**

_(Pero __nos __besamos__, y se me __fue__ y no se a __donde __ir)_

**All I really know;**

_(Todo__ lo __que __realmente__ se;)_

**It's getting too emotional**

_(Es __que __estoy __demasiado __emocional)__**  
**_

-Ahora si… solos –empezó a decir el chico–. ¿Me vas a responder?

-¿Qué? –se hizo la que no sabía nada Kaoru–. ¿Sabes?, ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa. –Comenzó a caminar la joven, sin embargo Butch le agarro el brazo para que no se vaya.

-Kaoru… –dijo el entre risas– apenas son la cinco de la tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo regresar temprano un día a casa? –dijo ella con altivez, levantado un poco la barbilla; causando a su vez mas diversión al chico y golpeándose ella misma mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

-Eres tan linda –le dijo el de repente, volviendo su mirada un poco más seria y levantando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Butch… yo –comenzó ella, sin embargo el la silencio acercando su rostro al suyo y dándole así un beso.

Al cabo de un momento él se alejó un poquito y la miro a los ojos.

-Tu también me gustas mucho –le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ahora ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a unirse en un gran beso.

**(Before I came, along...)**

_(Antes de que viniera, sola…)_

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer trabajo que hice! Si tienen algo que aportar no duden en decírmelo ;) _(Cualquier tipo de ayuda nunca está de más para poder mejorar)_


End file.
